Pendant and Marilyn
by broadlinedream
Summary: Fuji and Tezuka are childhood friends. The rest you read by yourself Perfect Pair One-shot. Warning: Shounenai


**Hello (: Miyuki here for the dun-noe-how-many-th time. (dun bother to count) anyways here is a Perfect Pair Fanfic generated out of my random idea. (but the story behind the pendant is true ! I have the pendant with me (: )**

**Disclaimer: PoT, Fuji, Tezuka, Marilyn and the other PoT characters don't belong to me. (but the pendant and idea belongs to me !!)**

* * *

_"Ne, this is for you."_

_A boy passed a pot of bonsai to another boy._

_"Whats this?" He asked receiving the plant._

_"Marilyn. Its called Marilyn. Hope you will take good care of it."_

_"Ha? Why are you giving me this out of the sudden?"_

_Upon hearing that, he started sobbing loudly and ran away._

_"Wait!" He shouted to the boy but he didn't stop._

--

"Ah!" Fuji woke up from his dream, sweating a lot.

"Hmm... Now its only 12am ... What a weird dream..." He mumbled while going back to sleep.

--

"Wait!" Tezuka sat up from his bed suddenly with his body all sweaty.

"Who is that boy?" Tezuka wondered, returning back to sleep.

_--_

_"... I am going to leave for Tokyo tonight..."_

_"Eh?!"_

_"My parents have gotten a new job there..."_

_"We will keep in contact ok?"_

_"Hn! Marilyn will keep you company until we meet up with each other in the future!"_

_"Ok. Here, this is for you." He took out the pendant from his neck and gave it to his friend._

_"But... but this is from your late grandmother..."_

_"Its ok. May our friendship stay as strong forever."_

_"So... so you only think of me as your friend ne..."_

_"Ha? What do you mean?"_

_"Ne, I have loved you for a long time. More than just being friends... Ja ne..." He took a step back and walked back to his house, trying to stop the tears in his eyes from flowing out._

_"Ha?" He wondered in confusion looking at his friend leaving._

--

"Who is he?" Fuji mumbled looking at the pendant on his table.

"Its exactly the same as the pendant in the dream... So who exactly is that boy?"

--

"Marilyn... " Tezuka looked at his favourite pot of plant which stood innocently on his bed-side table.

"Who is he..." Tezuka stared at Marilyn intensely before falling back asleep again.

--

(In school...)

"For this Biology assignment, you have to work in pairs, in pairs which I have picked out and is written on this list. Make sure you check it."

"Heh... I am doing the assignment with Tezuka..."

"Hn..." Tezuka replied looking at the list.

"So when and where do you want to do this assignment?"

"Tomorrow after training."

"Where?"

"..."

"Since you decided on the time, I will decide on the place and no 'NO's."

"Hn."

"Your room."

"..." Tezuka's eyebrow started twitching like crazy. 'Something bad is going to happen. I can sense it.' Tezuka thought, still putting up his usual expressionless face.

"20 laps."

"But we still have lessons you know? And you let me decide on the place too... so you cannot make me run laps..." Fuji replied, smiling sweetly at Tezuka.

"..."

--

(after training...)

"Fuji!"

"What is it Eiji?"

"You want to go to the toothpaste shop with me? They have a new flavour TODAY !!"

"Heh... Erm ok then"

"Oishi you wanna come too?" Kikumaru bounced over to his doubles partner.

"Sorry... I have some things I have to discuss with Tezuka and Ryuuzaki sensei."

"Aw... see you tomorrow then!" Kikumaru bounced back to Fuji.

"Tezuka"

"Hmm?"

"Remember, To-mo-rrow" Fuji smiled and left with Kikumaru.

"..."

--

_"Ne, this is for you."_

_A boy passed a pot of bonsai to another boy._

_"Whats this?" He asked receiving the plant._

_"Marilyn. Its called Marilyn. Hope you will take good care of it."_

_"Ha? Why are you giving me this out of the sudden?"_

_Upon hearing that, he started sobbing loudly and ran away._

_"Wait! Syu!" He shouted to the boy but he didn't stop._

_(Dream changes setting...)_

_"... I am going to leave for Tokyo tonight..."_

_"Eh?!"_

_"My parents have gotten a new job there..."_

_"We will keep in contact ok?"_

_"Hn! Marilyn will keep Mitsu company until we meet up with each other in the future!"_

_"Ok. Here, this is for you." He took out the pendant from his neck and gave it to his friend._

_"But... but this is from your late grandmother..."_

_"Its ok. May our friendship stay as strong forever."_

_"So... so you only think of me as your friend ne..."_

_"Ha? What do you mean?"_

_"Ne, I have loved you for a long time. More than just being friends... Ja ne..." He took a step back and walked back to his house, trying to stop the tears in his eyes from flowing out._

_"Ha?" He wondered in confusion looking at his friend leaving._

--

"Its the same dream again... Who is Mitsu?" Fuji mumbled ruffling through his hair.

"What is this dream trying to tell me about?"

--

"Same dream for 2 consecutive nights... Marilyn, do you know whats going to happen to me? and who is Syu?" Tezuka asked his beloved plant.

...No reply...

Tezuka sighed and pulled the blankets over his body.

--

(the next day, after training)

"Tezuka, ready to go?"

"Hn."

They took their tennis bags and left.

--

"Heh... Mada mada dane Tezuka buchou, Fuji senpai."

"Nya Oishi, do you think there is something between them?"

"Eiji..."

"They have never left right after training before. Tezuka will always change into school uniform before going back home while Fuji will go to the park and idle... Something is going on between them... Probably a date. Ii Data..." Inui mumbled loud enough for the regulars to hear while scribbling in his notebook.

"Eh?! You mean Tezuka and Fuji... No its impossible."

"Nya! Lets go!"

"Where?"

"FOLLOW THEM! WHO IS GOING WITH ME NYA?" Kikumaru shouted while jumping up and down from excitement.

"Eiji senpai... Its TEZUKA buchou..." Momoshiro pointed out looking scared.

"Fshuu..." Kaidoh nodded, agreeing with Momoshiro (which is very very rare.)

"Heh... Momo senpai and Kaidoh senpai are scared ne... Mada mada dane." Echizen sipped his ponta looking at his senpais.

"... OK I AM ON." Momoshiro and Kaidoh shouted after hearing Echizen's remark.

"Ok then LETS GO!" Kikumaru led the group to the direction Tezuka and Fuji walked, dragging Oishi.

"I don't its a good idea you know..." Kawamura said, walking at the back of the group.

"Here Taka san." Echizen passed a racket to Kawamura.

"BURNING! LETS GO!"

--

"Heh... Your house is pretty near the school..."

"Hn."

"Wow... Your room is neat..."

"Hn." Tezuka placed his tennis bag next to the desk, Fuji did so too.

Fuji looked around Tezuka's room curiously before his eyes fell on a certain pot of plant.

'This bonsai... Its the exact same as the bonsai in that dream...' Fuji thought, still looking at the bonsai.

"Ne Tezuka, does your bonsai plant have a name?"

"Hn. Marilyn."

"Marilyn?! Then this..." Fuji took off the pendant from his neck and showed it to Tezuka.

"You know what this is?"

"Thats... thats... "

"Looks like you know ne... I finally found you Mitsu!" Fuji hugged Tezuka into a tight embrace.

"..."

"... You became colder than in our childhood... Did something happen?"

"... On that afternoon, when you bade me goodbye, what did you mean?"

"So you remember it huh..."

"...?"

Before Tezuka can say anything else, Fuji kissed him on his lips passionately.

"I meant this." Fuji took his tennis bag and prepared to leave when Tezuka held onto his wrist.

"We haven't finish our Biology Assignment yet. So don't think about leaving."

"But... Just now..." Fuji blushed a little and he tried to fight the blush back.

"I wanted to tell you this before you left 4 years ago... "

"Huh? What a..."

Tezuka shut him up with another kiss. Fuji's eyes fluttered open on this sudden contact but closed it. (Its rude to keep your eyes open while kissing!!)

"I love you."

"Why didn't you say earlier...?" Tears rolled down Fuji's cheeks as he wiped them away.

"I thought you only loved me as a friend and nothing else..."

"... But now you know right?"

"Hn. "

"Saa, lets finish our assignment before thinking about other stuff first."

"Hn."

-- owari --

"Ne Tezuka..."

"Hmm?"

"Do you have bad understanding or what?"

"Huh?"

"That day i said _"Ne, I have loved you for a long time. More than just being friends..._ More than friends, get it?"

"... I thought you meant best friends."

"Yup, you have bad understanding."

"..."

--

"NYA WHERE DID THEY GO?!" Kikumaru screamed at the top of his lungs being frustrated that they have lost track of Fuji and Tezuka.

-- OWARI/THE END --

* * *

**Yay finished (: I rushed the ending out so might not be nice**

**REVIEW !! k?**


End file.
